


Kov'nyn

by winnifried



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnifried/pseuds/winnifried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles revolving around the extended mission on Mandalore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kov'nyn

_Bugs_. Obi-Wan looks at the findings with as blank an expression as he can muster, yet even then, his Master can sense his disdain.

"We were well-aware of how difficult finding food would become, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon reminds him, deep tones containing just the barest rumble of warning.

Obi-Wan bows his head, turning back to their barely there campsite. "Yes, Master. But I was not aware that it would be so _soon_. And I only say so because--" His voice drops into a careful whisper. "I highly doubt this is something _she_ will be willing to let go of any time soon. And of course _I_ will be made to suffer for it."

"Perhaps you should focus more on the present, Obi-Wan. And if you truly do not wish to be on the receiving end of our charges wrath, perhaps instead of bickering, you may teach her the Jedi art of allowing things to pass through one's life." Neutral as he may be, there is no denying the amused quirk around Qui-Gon's mouth.

Obi-Wan huffs.

Naturally, the Duchess has her complaints.

"Pray tell me you are not _serious_ , Master Jedi!"

"I'm afraid so, Your Grace." Master Qui-Gon replies, sounding anything but. He sets the leaf down, brushing off the front of his tunic, before seating himself in a meditative position before the stump that is meant to be their table for the evening. Whatever food he managed to scavenge seems to be rather eager in returning back to where it was found, much to the displeasure of the two younger stomachs present. Truly, the Duchess looks as though she is about to be sick, and Obi-Wan finds himself inclined to a similar feeling. Master Qui-Gon, however, eats on, content to be oblivious as his stomach fills.

Obi-Wan casts her a glance, and Satine lifts her chin, seating herself opposite of the Jedi Master. With as much pride and dignity as she can muster ( which is an unsurprising _lot_ , and he finds that he would be disappointed were it otherwise ), she picks out the most harmless looking portion in the pile. It doesn't wriggle in her fingers, though that does not seem to make her feel any more willing in the consuming portion of their meal.

Perhaps sensing his observations, the Duchess appears to steel herself, before shoving the whole insect into her mouth. She does not appear to chew, instead choosing to swallow the entire thing whole. A visible shudder wracks through her frame, before she shoots him a look that is both challenging and superior. Through the Force, she is an almost amusing combination of smug disgust.

Obi-Wan arches a brow, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robes. He turns his back to the stump before sitting, his position reflective of his Master's.

Bugs are meant to annoy you on the _outside_ , not give potential _nightmares_ for whatever it is they may do within. 

And with that mantra, he begins his meditation for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by the 2003 Clone Wars cartoon, which gave us the beauty of Anakin chowing down on a bunch of bugs, while Obi-Wan was grumpy, soaked to the bone, and, needless to say, disgusted.
> 
> Also, Qui-Gon is so very chill.


End file.
